Gothic and Punk Are Two Diffrent Things
by SlapAdam91
Summary: Inu Kag Miroku Sango Kouga And Ayame are punks but every one calls them goth. full summary inside. hojo is a poser and dies!


Gothic and punk are two Diffrent Things

by stupid skater chick

Rated R!!

every one is mistaking me for a god damn gothic. i dont mind but goths and punks are two diffrent things. get it got it good. so i thought i would make a Inuyasha fan fic out of it. ahahahahahaha!!!

i do not own inuyasha i will only say it in this capter and thats that...unless THEY come for me.

oh yeah, Shane, if you read this you will get a ass wopen after christmas break! cuz the low life broke up with me and didnt even have enough balls to tell me to me face.

and to every ong out ther have a merry christmas and a happy new year and also lots of killer gifts.

a note to Adam S. do the right thing

" " talking

' ' thinking

_'song lyrics'_

Also flames are fun. send them and i'll burn my self!:)

chapter 1 the diffrence between gothic and punk

"KA-GO-ME!!!! school starts in 5 MINUTES!!!!!!!" a short 4th grader yelled up the stairs.

"mmm-hmm. i'll ... be...there in..a min...ZZZZ" Kagome fell back asleep.

" i'll go get your BOYFRIEND!!!!!"

"not MY BOYFRIend....zzzz!"

kagome heard the phone click and her brother started to talk.

" Hi is Inuyasha around?"

"he's leaving right now?"

"tell him to stop at his girlfriends house thanks bye!"

"KAGOME 3 MINUTES TILL SCHOOL STARTS, AN YOUR PIMP IS COMMING OVER!!!"

kagome groned and hopped out of bed.

Running a comb through her hair, she grabed a black T shirt that said, "my mom says i'm special!", some black "Tripp" jeans with neon blue seams and like 10 zippers all over them. and slipped on some purple Audios with black laces.

Running down the stairs she grabed a piece of toast and bolted out the door.

sota ran in front of her and into Inuyasha.

looking up he smiled and said, "Hi Kagome's pimp!" and ran off.

" so now I'm your pimp am I?" he pulled her small form agains't his lean form and rubbed his hips against hers.

"that nices Inuyasha." Kagome leaned into his movements and draged her hands along his back side.

The dog demon ran his ruff tounge over Kagome's lips.

"yum." he wispered playfuly.

" hey Pimp doggy! punk godess! we got school dips-shits!!" Miroku Yelled over the hedges.

" Come on." he pulled his skateboard out from under his arm and coasted down the drive way. And she followed on her own Deck.

he was wearing he over sized faded denem jeans and large baggy shirt that read,

"Break my deck, I'll break your nose."

Inuyasha, the best skateboarder in school next to Ayame.

Ayame was quick on her board and hardly fell except for the few times when she attempted the 900. ((a/n damn hard trick. only Tony Hawk can do.)) She was also Kouga's girlfriend.

Inuyasha who laughed at Miroku, Who just triped over his own deck.

Was, her boy friend for the past 3 months, he was hot, and had silvery hair that was longer than her own. he had one of those bodys that had no flaw but a scar or two. he had some of the most unusualy beautiful eyes, amber gold. And he was strong and a total sweet-heart when he wanted be, or when they were alone...!

And then there was Miroku. A semi-Skateboarder and Inuyasha's best friend scence like the 3rd grade. He wore _nothing_ but black and purple. He was also the worlds bigest letcher. He and Sango had been dating off and on the past 3 years.

Sango, she was a BMX-er. ANd she beat all the boys all the time. And Had been kagome's best friend forever. Sango kicked any ones ass that messed with her. She had no family, they were killed by a gang 2 years ago. She had a brother but he was involved in drugs and what not.

When the came to the front of the school every one stared at them. Same thing every day.

_'Someones always telling me I'm no good_

_Well I don't care what you say_

_Someones always giving me a hard time_

_Well I live day to day_

_Someones always putting me in my place _

_like I don't know who I am_

_So I'll just sit here in the corner without any direction'_

The four punk-rocker sent out looks that could kill. Kikyo and her lesbian Gang bang giggled at the foursome.((no offence to lesbians, they kick ass along with the queers!!))

_'Maybe it's all, it's all in my head_

_I think that it's something something you said_

_I understand some things will never change, never change'_

Every one they walked by got out of the way. That is till they Ran into Kouga and Ayame. Inuyasha kicked Kouga in the back, and Kouga fell down.

"what the fuc- oh sup' Inu?"

_'Someones Always kicking me to the curb well it's grinding _

_up my face_

_Someones always pushing me to side like I'm sanding _

_In the way_

_Someones always getting up in my FACE like I dont know _

_Who I Am_

_So once again I'm in the corner without any direction'_

"nothin' much how 'bout yourself?

"It's all good Bro."

Ayame spoke up.

"Why fuck do they alwas stare at us?"

"Because they wish that they could be us" Kouga huged his girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead.

_'Maybe it's all it's all in my head_

_Maybe it's something something you said_

_Understand somethings will never change_

_Never change, Somethings never change!'_

Finaly the bell rang and they all wento their lockers, which were placed away from any one else.

Inuyasha had Gym 1st hour. so he didn't need anything.

He pulled kagome over to him and kissed her on lips lightly. She in turn kissed him back.

"Damn't get a god-damn room!" Miroku threw a book that clocked Inuyasha in the head.

"Bye, see ya at lunch." InuYasha threw the book back and jogged down to class.

Every one else went to their classes as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well not bad. tell me what ya'll think. flame me and i'll make a smore! yummy smores!!

Also the song is called Never Change by Puddle of Mudd

Ja Ne!

-Stupid Skater chick over and out

Ps i started this fic befor Christmas and i finished....1/29/05

I suk


End file.
